Forum:New Admin(s)
Alright guys, it's time for a discussion regarding administration. Users Tyrant Hero, Blud D Mess, and myself are fairly active and good contributors. So lets talk; who should get to be an admin? Who has quality edits, good contribution, and little or no bad records? Should we all be promoted, or only a few? Tell me what's in your heads guys. We have also received a response regarding our adoption requests which can be read here . The admins there have suggested that we begin a community discussion, and they say that they will check back in a week or so. I will post the link to this disscussion on the adoption requests page later, once we have progressed on some agreements. So, lets share our thoughts. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 01:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to make a request I was the original founder and only after a period of inactivity was I unjustly banned by MK. I'll try to be more active but I think you guys should consider repromoting me to Bureacrat / Admin as I originally was. I'll see to it that we can rectify this yellow background (pretty nasty huh?) and hopefully get moving on some new weapons articles. First and foremost I think at least you there should be one admin and two sysops among you. You're doing a great job and you've kept this place running in the face of vandlism, neglect and wanton abuse of power by previous moderators. As such you should definitely be put down - you guys should be on the team as official, in some capacity. I'd like to ask you also place my name in the request as the official orignial founder, and that I did my job well until I was inactive for a while. Upon my return I was banned by the previous misconductive staff - however my work was satisfactory and at the time my appointments of those staff were well chosen. Their later actions were perpetrated largely while I was absent, as such I must take some responsibility but as I mentioned, I could not have prevented misuse of power as I had been blocked, and subsequently my talk page was locked indefinitely as well as my account nearly deleted for no reason but MK to solidify his control. I'd reccomend putting me down as Bureacrat / Admin first off, then I'll add you guys as Sysop / Admins after I've evaluated and discussed it thoroughly with you fellas. That way I an run over which of you guys should take which roles, etc. It's important one of us gets promoted soon so we can get work done and move towards shifting this wiki from inactivity. I'd reccomend you guys put me forward. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk I Agree However, I think we should wait a little bit until we jump to conclusions. I'll start off by saying that we all agree that this should be our new background. And, I have given the link to this discussion to the Wikia Admins here. They should check it soon. If you want El Zilcho, you yourself can explain your situatuon to them at the link I gave you above (Under the same heading) and see if we could do just that. You, if you became an admin or bureaucrat, could promote us, correct? If so that would be a good decision. Me, Tyrant Hero, and Blud D Mess have been fairly dedicated to this wiki, Tyrant Hero being here the longest, followed by Blud D Mess, then me. However, my edits are getting up there. I also re-designed the front page. So, yea. That's what I've got to say. Blud and Tyrant, I recommend you guys get in here on the discussion. Oh, and Zilcho, in regards to your question, no, none of us have administrative abilities. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 21:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Response Yeah, the background is a neccesity. I also think we should aim to return the front page to it's previous look a bit more. The pictures are pretty good, and I'm grateful to the uploaders/formatters. However, I think if we included those pictures in the old formet things would look a lot better - it's a bit unorganised now (understandably so). If I was promoted to my original role then yes, I could promote you at will; which I intend to do as you guys have more free time on this project than I do. I think it's simply important I have some hand in things as I created it. You are more responsbile and hopefully if we keep stuff protected and work together we can get stuff working again. I'd reccomend we limit all editing to registered users and protect essential pages. Activity is low anyway so that's for the best. I'll make a request for promotion, then we'll see who goes up next. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Blud's saying El zilcho, I was hear acually the longest cause i was around when the Previous Admins, where vandalising the Main Pages, during my time here, i've seen one of the most terrible of vandism to occur, vandalism to the Tricky Page, and Numerous others. I've Been Trying to Help As much as i can, but due to the Fact I have Limited Internet access at home, and the slow internet at the Libary. - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Waiting on Admins I can assure you I was here longer, I founded this wiki in 2008 (as in was the first user on it) - the previous admins you are talking about - e.g. Guy22, TehBenshiGuy, Aggregation, MKWRX? I apointed them. But of course, you'll continue to help and your actions are very good here, your work as an editor is top notch. I'm awaiting on the Wikia admins to respond then we'll move on. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Yes I know But i ment Out of Me, Tyrant hero and T69, I was Here the Longest, If you would of Known that, the Previous Admins, were going to Vandise and stuff would you have appointed them in the first place? , And thanks for the compoment - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course not If I had known they'd be irresponsible of course I wouldn't, but the developments were complex. My powers were removed in my abscence by MK (who was hugely competant and committed, but also evidently power hungry and immature) so I couldn't take action against anything. At the time this was irrelevant but the old wiki founder returned, refounded it and as such many people left for that wiki. The former mods turned on this site - however in the long run that other wiki collapsed, leaving on this one. If I had kept my powers I could have done something about it - regrettably not. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk I See Blud has Joined Glad to see that you are in the convo, BludDMess. And El Zilcho, I was thinking the same thing about the front page, I'm trying to work out a new layout with popular widgets and whatnots like featured articles and stuff. I'm just looking around at other wikis for inspiration. So yea, we should wait for the wikia admins to check out this discussion, and then wait for them to respond before we make any more inquiries about admin stuff. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 00:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Promotions Hi. I have made all 4 of you admins on the wiki. With 4 of you, there is no need for more admins right now, which is the only right a bureaucrat has, and I feel that there is not a clear choice of who to give that right to based on the discussion here. El Zilcho, you have only been back for 3 days and I am not willing to re-promote you to bureaucrat on such a short showing. Looking at your contributions from before your break, I see some questionable comments and edits (on other wikis as well), and you are still blocked as a result on another wiki. The normal adoption criteria (listed at the top of the community central page) specify that a user should be active for at least a week on the wiki and should also not be blocked on any other wikis when adopting. I am willing to believe that you have put the immature behavior behind you as it happened several years ago, and overlook the block. I am agreeing to the promotion to admin after just 3 days based on the other contributor's acceptance of that idea. But I wanted to make it clear why I did not, at this time, promote you to bureaucrat. One thing I would like to say while I'm here, is that this wiki is not any one user's wiki. Yes, El Zilcho, you started it, but the other users here have put in a LOT of work as well in the last two and a half years and it is equally theirs at this point. Wikis belong to the whole community and not to any one user. Good luck to all of you with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Great! Quick question Is there any chance of either of us being promoted to Bureacrat at any point? I ask since there may be future neccesity and it's important to maintain a certain level of control - past experience with the staff here would demonstrate that. As for prior banning, I'm not sure which event you're talking about. I shared this account for a while with someone I know a few years back, as to where I may have been blocked on I can't remember. still, that is water under the bridge now. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho'']] Talk